


learning to ride a bike.

by dabifuckerz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, It's Soft, M/M, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, tanaka is a dealer, they smoke weed, tsukishima is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabifuckerz/pseuds/dabifuckerz
Summary: “So we’re doing this,” Yamaguchi said, grinning from ear to ear. Just looking at him made Tsukishima feel like smiling, too. Made him hyper aware of how close they were sitting.“Fuck yeah.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	learning to ride a bike.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about them smoking weed because i smoke weed

The plan was set in motion about two weeks after Yamaguchi offhandedly said, “Have you ever thought about smoking weed?” 

It just so happened that Tsukishima  _ had  _ thought about smoking weed. Many, many times. “Yeah,” he replied flatly. Yamaguchi hummed, drawing circles in the dirt below them with his feet. 

“Same,” he sighed. “I’m a little nervous, though. Like, who do I even get it from? I don’t think I could trust just any dealer, you know?” Tsukishima agreed wholeheartedly- which is why he immediately sent a text to Tanaka. 

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ do u still sell weed _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ BRUHHHH _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ AT LEAST USE A CODE WORD OR SMTH _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ do u still sell dank _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ dudeeee _

**_ryuusnosuke tanaka:_ ** _ lame ass _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ it’s a yes or no question _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ ….yes. but if anyone else asks the answer is no _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ are u tryna buy? _

Tsukishima looked up from his phone and nudged Yamaguchi, showing him the screen. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he read, a small smile of disbelief pulling the corners of his lips upward. He looked to Tsukishima. “Dude. Are we doing this?” 

Tsukishima felt his own smile forming, a nonverbal  _ yeah dude, we’re fucking doing this _ .

Yamaguchi stood, kicking the dirt circles away. “My parents are going out of town in, like, two weeks. I’m gonna have the whole house to myself,” he said excitedly. He always got so animated when he was planning. The sight made Tsukishima feel warm. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi frowned. “Wait,” he said, bringing a fist to his lips as he looked off in thought. “They say that your first time should be somewhere you feel, like, really safe. And comfortable.” Tsukishima tilted his head, brow furrowing slightly.

“I do feel safe and comfortable at your house,” he said.

Tsukishima almost missed the blush that crossed Yamaguchi’s cheeks. “Aww, Tsukki,” he cooed teasingly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Just like that, Yamaguchi was smiling and scheming again. He started to pace in front of the bench Tsukishima sat on. 

“Okay, so we’ll do it at my place. We’ll buy from Tanaka. What else?” he said, turning back to him. Before he could respond, Yamaguchi groaned and brought a hand to his forehead. “ _ Dude _ ,” he sighed, “we don’t know how to smoke weed.” 

He was right. They had no clue how to roll a joint, work a bong, or use a pipe. “Hold up,” Tsukishima said, and went back to the text conversation with Tanaka.

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ if i buy from u can u teach me how to smoke _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ wdym? _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ like... is this a joint situation or _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ LMFAOOO _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ i got u _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ if u end up buying then i’ll let u borrow a pipe _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ i’ll show u how to use it _

“Pipe,” Tsukishima said, looking up at Yamaguchi. “Tanaka’s gonna loan us one of his. He said he’ll show me what to do.” The grin that Yamaguchi flashed him made his stomach do a somersault. Granted, it was at the prospect of illegal drugs, but still.

“Perfect!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, coming to sit by him on the bench again. “How much does he want?”

“Well, how much are we gonna buy?”

Yamaguchi turned to him, now sitting criss cross, an arm leaning on his knee. “How much does he suggest?”

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ okay i wanna buy. how much do u think i need _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ is it just gonna be u smoking it _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ nah _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ lmao i knew u were smoking w yamaguchi _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ sus ass _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ so like an ounce? _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ WTF NO _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ u do NOT need that much lmfao _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ 1 gram is usually a bowl or two _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ which is more than enough for 2 people _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ how much for a gram? _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ $20  _

“Okay, so he’s gonna give us a gram for twenty,” Tsukishima said, not looking up from his phone. Yamaguchi shifted beside him. “Do you think he’s over charging us?” he asked. Tsukishima only shrugged.

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ u know what. i’ll give u a discount _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ family discount yk _

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ $15 _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ AND i’ll loan u a grinder _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ i’m a generous guy tsukki  _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ gross. i’ll take the discount n shit tho _

“Now it’s only fifteen,” he said, turning the phone so that Yamaguchi could read the conversation. He laughed lightly when he came to the part where Tanaka called him Tsukki. Tsukishima gave him a small, playful shove. 

“So we’re doing this,” Yamaguchi said, grinning from ear to ear. Just looking at him made Tsukishima feel like smiling, too. Made him hyper aware of how close they were sitting. 

“Fuck yeah.”

\---

The day before Yamaguchi’s parents left town, Tsukishima walked home with Tanaka after school. In his backpack he had a glass container that would hopefully diminish the smell. If his parents found out, his ass was grass.

They were upstairs in Tanaka’s bedroom. Tsukishima was chilling on his bed while Tanaka reached for the top shelf in his closet. He came down with a wooden box in hand, the faintest smell wafting off of it. He sat next to Tsukishima on the bed and took the lid off the box, revealing a baggie full of green and several glass pieces. There were papers tucked in the side, crammed beside what looked like a grinder. The smell was really strong now, filling the whole room with its stench.

“Jesus,” Tsukishima said, grimacing. Tanaka laughed and shook his head.

“You get used to it. Do me a favor and get the black thing out of the drawer over there,” he said, pointing toward his nightstand. “It’s right on top. It’s flat.”

Tsukishima leaned over to open the drawer and grabbed the black thing. He frowned at it, handing it over to Tanaka. “What is that?” he asked. 

Tanaka opened the baggie full of weed and placed a small amount on the black surface. “It’s a scale,” he replied, squinting at the numbers that appeared on a tiny screen. “It’s so you know I’m not fucking you over by making you pay for more than you get.” He turned the scale to Tsukishima. Sure enough, it said the nugget was a gram and a half.

Tsukishima dug in his back pocket for his fifteen dollars. “Here,” he said, passing it to Tanaka, who took it with a smile. He didn’t say thank you.

“Alright, what pipe are you feelin’?” he asked, sliding the box closer to Tsukishima. There were three glass pipes inside. They all had the same shape, but different colors and patterns. One was a bluish green design. Another was mostly black with some gray areas, almost in a marbled pattern. Finally, there was a red and orange one, designed to look like smoke passing through the glass. Gingerly, he picked up the black and gray pipe. Tanaka nodded.

“Good choice,” he said. He then picked up the grinder and another nugget. “I’m gonna show you how to grind it, okay?” Tsukishima nodded and watched as he inspected the bud for stems, pulling them out when he found them. Finally, he placed the weed in the grinder, closed it, and began to twist the top back and forth. “You don’t wanna grind it too fine. Oh, and look- this here catches the little parts so that you don’t waste any.” When Tanaka thought the weed was ground enough, he emptied the grinder onto the lid of the box. 

“Now, I’m gonna show you how to pack a bowl,” he said as he grabbed the red and orange pipe. Tsukishima was kind of fascinated by the whole process. He watched as Tanaka picked up a bit of the ground bud with his fingers and placed it in the bowl. Then, he patted it down firmly, packing it down to the bottom. Lather, rinse, repeat. Eventually, the bowl was full, and Tanaka looked back up at Tsukishima. 

“You getting all this?” he asked. Again, Tsukishima nodded. 

Tanaka leaned closer to show him the bowl. “When you light it, you wanna make sure you start from the edge, here,” he pointed to the end of the bowl, “That way, everyone you’re smoking with gets some before the bowl runs out.” Briefly, Tsukishima thought that Tanaka could be a pretty good teacher if he wanted to be. 

“Now, when you light it, you hold your thumb over this hole here and inhale through this one over here,” he continued, first pointing to a small hole at the end of the pipe near the bowl and then to a larger hole closer to Tsukishima. “Breathe in for, like, three seconds, and then move your thumb off this hole. Keep inhaling, though. Then, when you’ve had enough, you pass the pipe and exhale. Sound good?” It was a lot to take in at once, but Tsukishima managed to keep up. 

“Sounds good.”

“Alright,” Tanaka said. He picked up the bud he’d left on the scale and put it in one of the smallest zip lock bags Tsukishima had ever seen. He handed him the bag. “You wanna keep that shit sealed. The glass thing’s a good idea, just make sure the pipe doesn’t make a whole lot of noise when you walk to your room, got it?” 

Tsukishima took the bag, the pipe, and the grinder, placing them lightly in his container. He put it in a secure area of his backpack. “Thanks for all this, man,” he said, smiling slightly at Tanaka. 

Tanaka shrugged and punched his shoulder lightly. “Don’t even mention it. If you start to freak out, let me know. I’ll try to sneak out.” Tsukishima snorted, but felt thankful, anyway.

\---

It was midnight at Yamaguchi’s house when Tsukishima busted out the weed. They had taken every precaution. To stop the smell from spreading, Yamaguchi had shoved a towel in front of the crack under his bedroom door. A candle was waiting to be lit on his nightstand. The window was open, just to keep the room from getting too smokey. They were nervous, but excited.

“Think you know what you’re doing?” Yamaguchi asked, peering over Tsukishima’s shoulder as he began to grind their weed. They were sitting on Yamaguchi’s bed, an old sitcom playing on his TV for background noise. They’d been in this exact position too many times to count, but this was different. Drugs were exciting.

“Yeah, I got it,” Tsukishima said, checking to see if it was ground enough. It wasn’t. He continued grinding for a little bit while Yamaguchi watched, mesmerized. 

He checked again and showed it to Yamaguchi. “Think this is good? Tanaka said not to grind it up too much.” He nodded. Tsukishima emptied the grinder onto the lid of his container the same way Tanaka had and began to pack the bowl. He made sure to press down pretty hard, watching as the different chunks stuck together. 

Soon enough, the bowl was packed to the brim. Wordlessly, Yamaguchi passed him the handheld lighter his parents kept in one of their kitchen drawers. “Watch what I do, okay?” Tsukishima said, placing his thumb over the smaller hole. He brought the pipe to his lips as he attempted to light it. It didn’t catch the first two times, but the third worked. Yamaguchi stared at the bowl, in awe at the sight of the weed burning. 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima began to inhale. The smoke made his throat feel tight and fucking hot. He did what Tanaka told him to and removed his thumb from the tiny hole after a few seconds. The smoke felt significantly easier to inhale afterwards, but it still burned like nothing he’d ever felt before. He removed his lips from the pipe so he could cough like a maniac into the crook of his elbow. “Jesus,” he rasped between hacks. Yamaguchi was patting his back, a worried look on his face.

“You good?” 

Tsukishima nodded quickly, not wanting to discourage him. “Yeah,” he said, still coughing a bit. “I’m good. Just burns, dude.” With one final hack, he went to light it again. He was ready for the heat this time- but he wasn’t ready for a little bit of the bud to enter his fucking mouth. He immediately started to cough again, now clawing at his tongue to get the bit of weed off of it. “Fucking gross,” he sighed. The smoke tasted pretty bad on its own, but the actual plant was disgusting. 

“What the fuck happened?” Yamaguchi exclaimed, leaning closer to him. Tsukishima shook his head, staring at the pipe.

“It fucking spit up on me,” he replied. Yamaguchi stared at him for a second before snickering, and then bursting into laughter.

“Spit up?” he giggled, holding his stomach. Tsukishima laughed a little, too. 

“It did! I can’t believe Tanaka didn’t warn me about this,” he said, smiling. “It’s probably because I didn’t pack it down enough, huh?” He turned to Yamaguchi, holding the pipe. “It’s your turn.” 

Yamaguchi stiffened slightly. “Okay,” he practically whispered. He took the pipe from him, covering the tiny hole the way he’d seen him do it before. He brought it to his mouth and began to light it. The lighter sparked and a flame appeared, but only briefly. He seemed to be struggling to handle it all at once.

“Here,” Tsukishima said, “I’ll light it for you.” Yamaguchi smiled in wordless thanks. Tsukishima’s cheeks were warm as he lit the edge of the bowl, watching Yamaguchi as he watched the flame. As he inhaled, Yamaguchi’s brow furrowed in disgust. “Take your thumb off,” Tsuksihima said. “It helps.” 

When Yamaguchi pulled away from the pipe, he exhaled the smoke slowly. He didn’t cough hardly at all, just a small one escaping him as he handed the pipe back to Tsukishima. “Damn,” he said. “That shit hurts.” 

Tsukishima laughed, and began to take another hit. 

They went on like this for only a minute longer, passing the pipe between them. There was still half of a bowl left when Tsukishima put the piece back in his container. He’d read that the best way to avoid greening out was to take breaks before going to hit it again. 

His heart rate had increased noticeably. It wasn’t slowing down, either. His sides felt hot and his leg twitched ever so slightly, but he wasn’t necessarily  _ feeling  _ it yet. 

Yamaguchi had leaned back to rest his head against the wall. He sighed contently, turning to look at Tsukishima. Their eyes met. Yamaguchi’s expression changed from calm to happy, and he began to laugh again. “You’re so real right now, Tsukki,” he said, continuing to giggle as he stared at him. “It’s like I’m seeing you in 3D.” 

Tsukishima hadn’t noticed until he’d said something, but he could relate to Yamaguchi. It was like his eyes were more focused than they had been before. He could see details more clearly now. Like, when Yamaguchi leaned forward as he laughed, Tsukishima could see the freckles on his cheeks clear as day. He could see how different each one was. 

“Your freckles are crazy right now,” he said, feeling like laughing, too. Yamaguchi was laughing so hard that he wasn’t even making noise anymore. He was just smacking Tsukishima’s arm, his lips forming the biggest smile he’d seen on him in a long time. 

“Dude,” Yamaguchi breathed between fits of laughter, “your eyes are so red.” The snort that escaped Tsukishima was almost painful, and he gripped Yamaguchi’s arm to keep himself from rolling off the bed. 

Yamaguchi reached for cookies that he’d brought upstairs before Tsukishima came over. “My mouth is so dry right now,” he mumbled, taking a bite of the cookie anyway. Tsukishima turned toward him, grabbing his own cookie.

When he moved his head, it felt like someone else was doing it for him. Even just looking at Yamaguchi felt like looking through a TV screen. They were real, but not  _ real  _ real. Faintly, he thought that if he was with anyone else, he might have been a little scared. But being with Yamaguchi, in the bed they’d sat on so many times before, made him feel grounded. He thought about saying this to Yamaguchi, but his friend was sucked into the sitcom happening on TV. 

“This show is so weird, bro. Like, three kids and three dads? That  _ is  _ a full house,” he said, completely engrossed. Tsukishima laughed at him again, smacking his thigh as he spiraled into a giggle fit. Yamaguchi looked down at him and smiled. “What? It  _ is _ !” 

After a while, Tsukishima got used to seeing things frame to frame. It felt natural. So did holding Yamaguchi’s hand, which he hadn’t meant to do, but just… did, at some point. He’d forgotten how it started. He’d forgotten what they were even talking about. 

“This is great,” Yamaguchi whispered, looking around the room. He seemed truly fascinated by the things he’d probably been looking at his whole life. Tsukishima found himself shifting closer to him, their sides touching now. “You’re, like, hyper real, Tsukki.” He couldn’t quite relate to that, as he thought they were both less real than they were thirty minutes or so ago, but he nodded anyway. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He forced himself away from Yamaguchi to check it.

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ doing good? _

Tsukishima grinned and began to type a response. Which was really fucking hard, all of the sudden.

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ doing great _

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ thank u man _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ lmao no problem _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ how’s yamaguchi? _

Tsukishima looked over at his friend, who was again focused on the TV. The light from the screen bounced off his skin, illuminating his face. His chest rose and fell slowly. His eyes were slightly red around the edges and his lids were low. He looked…

**_kei tsukishima:_ ** _ rlly good _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ sick _

**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ update me later _

He put his phone down and leaned against Yamaguchi again. 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi said, not looking at him. “Will you.. Will you, uh, play with my hair?” 

Tsukishima froze and suddenly felt very, very sober. “Uh, yeah,” he replied softly. Without looking at him, Yamaguchi shifted to rest his head in his lap. Gingerly, Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair. The strands were soft and just the feeling of them against his fingertips was hypnotizing. He found himself carding his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair absently, staring down at the part of his face that was still visible. In that moment, he understood exactly what Yamaguchi meant by hyper real. Tsukishima had never felt anything so real in his life. 

“I feel so far away from you right now,” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima’s blood ran cold. Had he misinterpreted? 

“What?” he said meekly. Out of character for him. 

Yamaguchi rose from his lap and turned to face him again. “I can’t explain it,” he sighed, “It’s just.. I don’t know. Down there, I just felt so.. far.” 

Tsukishima blinked, desperately trying to keep a calm expression. Yamaguchi was really fucking close. “Do you.. still feel far?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Their eyes were locked in the strangest staring contest ever. Yamaguchi shook his head, really slow. 

And then he leaned forward and kissed Tsukishima on the lips.

Tsukishima thought the sensation of Yamaguchi’s hair against his fingers was intense, but this was something else entirely. Yamaguchi’s lips were slightly chapped, yet soft against his. He felt himself bringing a hand up to cup Yamaguchi’s cheek as they leaned into one another. With his eyes closed, he felt like he could see things differently. As their lips move against each other, he could see himself melting into Yamaguchi. Could see them merging together. He knew it would seem crazy later, but in that moment, he believed it to be true. Their connection was more than just physical.

When Yamaguchi finally pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against Tsukishima’s and whispered, “Is this going to be weird tomorrow?” 

Tsukishima could only breathe. “Only if you want it to be,” he replied, almost sighing the words out.

Yamaguchi’s eyes were still closed. A troubled frown crossed his features. “I don’t. I want it to be normal.” Before Tsukishima’s heart could crack in half, he continued, “I want to do this.. normally. I want this,” he brought his hand to Tsukishima’s, lacing their fingers together, “to be our normal.” 

Tsukishima, for once, was at a loss for words. He stared at Yamaguchi. He traced a thumb across Yamaguchi’s lips, and his friend leaned further into his touch. Tsukishima kissed him again, soft and chaste. Just the feeling of Yamaguchi’s lips was enough to catapult him into an abyss of warmth. He wanted to live in that feeling.

“Can I hold you?” he whispered. Finally, Yamaguchi opened his eyes. His cheeks were bright red and he was smiling, just a little bit. He nodded, and they repositioned themselves on the bed. Yamaguchi’s face was against Tsukishima’s chest, his head laying on top of Tsukishima’s right arm. His left was snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. He brought his lips to the top of Yamaguchi’s head and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. 

“Are you still high?” he whispered. Yamaguchi snickered and nodded against his chest, which made him start to laugh, too.

“Yeah, definitely,” he replied, “but I meant everything I said.” 

A sigh of content escaped Tsukishima. “I know.”

His phone buzzed, but he didn’t check it.

  
**_ryuunosuke tanaka:_ ** _ did u guys make out yet? _

**Author's Note:**

> drugs are bad for you do not do them!


End file.
